


No Homo

by lilydarling



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydarling/pseuds/lilydarling
Summary: Every time Ram says no homo, Kurt wishes that he didn't.





	No Homo

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad.

Kurt Kelly knew that society had some rules on how he was supposed to act as a popular jock. He hung out with the other jocks, he went to parties, and he tried to have sex with other girls. He did, a couple of times, but he knew that he was hiding something. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure he would be able to look at the truth.

It's November 5th, 1989. Kurt is sitting in his room, thinking deeply about his next move. 

Many things had changed in his life recently. His best friend, Ram Sweeney, had looked at their friendship a little bit differently than normal. Things between the two of them had been oddly..different  
But there was always a barrier.

It started when they were joking around and Ram would smack his butt saying, "No homo." They would laugh about it, as it seemed very normal for a friendship as close at theirs for jokes like that to exist. 

So Kurt smiled through it.

The next incident was a little bit different. It was one night when they were at a party and Kurt had gotten a little slightly too wasted. Ram ended up making sure Kurt didn't make a fool of himself, and let him fall asleep in his bed. He tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "No Homo."

Kurt smiled at this. He was so glad to have Ram be such a good friend to him. Yet, something was off.

The next one was during a party again. This one, however, was slightly different. They had been playing truth or dare with the Heathers when Heather McNamara had dared them to kiss. And they did. 

It was a deep kiss and a very passionate one. It felt like everything was amazing, and that this kiss was better than anything Kurt had with a girl.

But then Ram pulled apart and said, "No homo." with a wink.

And Kurt felt his stomach drop.

So things from that point had been awkward. All of a sudden, every smile that Kurt gave Ram with one of his jokes was forced, not because he didn't like Ram. In fact, that was the problem. He felt that he was having feelings for Ram that he never even imagined were possible.

And now here we were. November 5th. Kurt had been crying, because dammit, he didn't know how to deal with these feelings. And Ram had come to his room, comforting his best friend with a hug.

It felt right. It felt perfect. Until, Ram said, "No homo."

Kurt finally sat up, "Why?"

"What do you mean?" Ram furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why do you feel the need to say no homo? What does that accomplish?"

Ram turned a bit red, "I mean-I don't know."

Kurt sighed, "Do you not feel this?" This was risky of him to say, but he knew he had to let it out, "Do you not feel this thing that just might be a little homo?"

Ram grabbed his hand, "I thought I was the only one. I didn't want you to hate me."

This made Kurt smile, "I don't hate you. I thought maybe you would hate me."

Ram smiled back, "Me? Hate you? Never."

So Kurt laid back in the other boy's arms, letting him snuggle him, knowing that there was plenty of homo involved and Kurt was not alone on these feelings.


End file.
